Various video gaming systems or machines are known. These may consist of slot machines, online gaming systems (that enable users to play games using computer devices, whether desktop computers, laptops, tablet computers or smart phones), computer programs for use on a computer device (including desktop computer, laptops, tablet computers of smart phones), or gaming consoles that are connectable to a display such as a television or computer screen.
Video gaming machines may be configured to enable users to play a variety of different types of games. One type of game displays a plurality of moving arrangements of gaming elements (such as reels, and symbols on reels), and one or more winning combinations are displayed using a pattern of gaming elements in an arrangement of cells (or an “array”), where each cell may include a gaming element, and where gaming elements may define winning combinations (or a “winning pattern”). A winning combination may comprise one or more symbols, where each symbol may be a number, an element or another symbol.
Games that are based on winning patterns may be referred to as “pattern games” in this disclosure.
One example of a pattern game is a game that includes spinning reels, where a user wagers on one or more lines, activates the game, and the spinning reels are stopped to show one or more patterns in an array. The game rules may define one or more winning patterns of gaming elements, and these winning patterns may be associated with credits, points or the equivalent.
Another example of a pattern game is a KENO game that is played in and outside of casinos. Traditionally, such a KENO game typically uses a glass container called a “bubble” having 80 balls within. The 80 balls are numbered consecutively through 1 to 80, with each number printed on the ball. Prior to the random draw of balls, players typically mark N (e.g. 20) choices on a piece of paper or ticket with 80 consecutively numbered boxes (from 1-80), and submit the marked ticket as a wager. During a draw, air is pushed into the glass container and the balls are adequately mixed, typically visible to a live audience, and subsequently N (e.g. 20) random balls are drawn from the glass container, forming a winning combinations or winning pattern based on the number printed on each drawn ball. Each player is paid based on the number of matching numbers that are marked on the ticket. Sometimes there may be paytables setting out a pay scale. A KENO game may also be referred to as a selection game throughout this disclosure.
Gaming systems or machines of this type are popular, however, there is a need to compete for the attention of users, and therefore it is necessary to innovate by launching new, engaging game features.
It is to be understood that gaming components and game components are interchangeable terms in this disclosure.